Street Urchin
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A young girl named Zayna must save her mother and two daughter from a tribe of thieves by finding the Blue Sapphire and while confronting her sheltered past...
1. Chapter 1

Street Urchin

She was terrified for her life. If her father ever found out about what he had done to her… He would have her love killed… Or even worse.

She slipped silently out the doors of the palace late the night she found out. She didn't even want to think about the hurt she was causing her father… and her boyfriend… who would've guessed that all it would take was one time, one stupid little error, one crazy choice…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Just Zayna and Rajabu.**

Street Urchin

"Catch me if you can!" shouted Zayna as she ducked and weaved through the marketplace skillfully. She could hear the guards loud cursing as they fought to grab her. "All this for some food? And I thought that it was a crime to knife someone!" she muttered, ducking into a doorway. "Good day," she breezily greeted the ladies who were washing their clothes.

"Getting into trouble a little early, aren't we?" teased a woman.

"Only if I get caught-" scoffed Zayna just as a guard grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "Now I'm in trouble."

Just then, a screeching meow came from the guard's head as a tiny cat clawed the man's eyes out.

"Nice timing, Rajabu," praised Zayna before sprinting off in the other direction.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

The guards shouted at Zayna as she ran through an alleyway lined with barrels, "Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"

"Just a little snack, guys!" pleaded Zayna, jumping up onto a platform as she gave the guards her sad puppy- dog eyes.

Still the guards chanted as they shook the platform to and fro, "Rip her open, take it back guys!"

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend, Rajabu!" called Zayna, swinging into a window. She found herself inside of a harem, where her closest friends, the prostitutes were preparing themselves for another night of work. The lovely ladies often helped Zayna out of tight spots with the palace guards.

"Oh, it's sad Zayna's hit the bottom, she's become a one- woman rise in crime"

Rajabu found a saucer full of milk and drank until his mouth was full like a chipmunk.

"I'd blame her father, except she hasn't got one!" scowled the owner of the harem, who secretly nursed a soft spot for Zayna, who really knew how to drum up business.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time!" called Zayna, stepping out the window.

Zayna and Rajabu hid behind a muscleman, who was flexing to a crowd. The guards rushed past. Zayna and Rajabu matched the muscleman's moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom, next time gonna use a nom de plume, one jump ahead of the hitmen, one hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block."

Zayna and Rajabu were chased though a flock of sheep, hurdled a man sleeping on a bed of nails, and Rajabu disguised himself in jewels and a turban until he was discovered.

The crowd chanted in unison, "Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!"

"Let's not be too hasty," called Zayna, running into a woman.

"My apologies, ma' am," said Zayna, smiling.

"Still I think she's rather cute to be a street rat," called the woman.

Zayna tumbled away, then puts her arm around a guard, acting like they were all chums.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along!" she cooed.

"WRONG!" bellowed the guards, jumping into a pile and fighting. When they stopped, Zayna and Rajabu were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Zayna and Rajabu passed a sword swallower, then Rajabu went back, pulling the sword out of the swallower's mouth. Rajabu advanced on the guards, who retreated in fear.

"He's got a sword!" shouted a guard.

" You idiot- we've ALL got swords!" hollered another, and they all drew their weapons.

Rajabu set the sword down gently, then ran. Zayna and Rajabu were once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. She jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"

"Vandal!" shouted the crowd.

"One hop ahead of the hump!"

"Street rat!" screamed the crowd.

"One trick ahead of disaster!"

"Scoundrel!" bellowed the crowd.

"They're quick- but I'm much faster!"

"Take that!" hollered the crowd.

The guards chased Zayna up a staircase into a room. She grabbed a carpet and jumped out the window singing, "Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Street Urchin**

**I don't own Aladdin.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Zayna landed on the roof of her home in the downtown district of Agrabah. She slipped inside, where she hid the food she stole in the cupboards. She heard the pitter- patter of feet, and Rajabu hid herself.

"_Shalom_, mama!" squealed a young girl of about three. She ran up and hugged Zayna.

"_Shalom_, Melek," greeted Zayna, scooping up her daughter. She gazed into eyes so much like those of her lover, Baqer, the son of the captain of the guards.

"Zayna," called her mother, entering the room. "I thought you had to work today." The woman carefully adjusted her orange dress. Over the lower half of her face, she wore a brown face- scarf. Her jeweled Bindi was deep amber today. Her warm chocolate eyes smiled as she balanced little Alima on her hips.

"_Shalom_, Mother." Zayna bowed respectfully for her mother before taking the six month old Alima from her mother. "And no, I got off work early." She cooed in Alima's face, giggling as her daughter waved her doll in her face. "I see you have your doll." She bounced the little girl up and down as she walked to the cupboard and pulled out some bread, which she put on the table. Her mother raised her eye at the food that had suddenly appeared in the cupboard, but didn't say anything.

"How is the shop doing, Mother?" asked Zayna as she passed out chunks of bread.

Her mother sighed. "Busy, as usual, my daughter." She was a hedgwitch who made potions and spells for people. She had a stall in the market district, which Zayna and her daughters would often help at.

The four girls ate their dinner quietly.

"Mama?" Melek piped up.

"Yes, love?" Zayna smiled down at her little daughter.

"Sleepy," mumbled the three year old little girl, rubbing her eyes.

"Very well, then Melek. Nap time." Zayna picked up both her daughters and carried them to the small bedroom that the four of them shared.

~oOo~

Later that night, Zayna walked out of the small three roomed house that her mother, her two daughters and she shared. She wore a royal blue harem girl outfit that showed more than it hid.

She was off to do her job as a prostitute in the harem of Agrabah. She sighed happily as she thought of her true love, Baqer, the father of her daughters. It was only for him did she remove her anti pregnancy charm.


End file.
